Because You Loved Me
by Hedwig008
Summary: Songfic to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. Read, Review, Enjoy...


Author's Note: There isn't much to say other than I hope you enjoy this little songfic.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**Because You Loved Me – Celine Dion**

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through; through it all_

Hermione ran through the snow of Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, away from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione Anne Granger; you get back here!" Harry screeched, while running towards her. She hit him square in the face with a snowball and he would get her back. She dodged the first snowball he had thrown at her and she had just ducked out of the way of the second and third snowball coming her way. She hid behind a tree but Harry came up behind the tree and stuffed a second snowball in her face. She swiped off most of it and ran after him. She caught up to him and jumped on his back knocking him over, face first into the snow. She laughed and stood up. He stood up and ran away heading for Ron and Ginny who were attacking each other. Harry ran over to them and grabbed Ginny. He held her up in front of himself, while she kicked and screamed.

Ron was laughing as Hermione pelted snowball after snowball at Ginny. Ginny fell to the ground, covered in snow. Hermione and Harry knelt beside her, laughing, "We should ambush Ron. He looks pretty bored," Hermione told them. They helped Ginny up and Hermione headed for Ron. Ron didn't see it coming and got hit with a snowball square in the face thrown by Ginny as Hermione came running and pushed him over, smiling. They all laughed loudly and hauled themselves up.

"Everyone for themselves," yelled Harry as he ran for Hermione, who was already running away. Ron walked lazily over to Ginny, but at the last second, he stuffed a snowball in her face and started to run away before Ginny tripped him face first into the snow and burst into a fit of giggles. She fell to ground laughing as he pushed her face into the snow.

Harry chased Hermione around as she hid behind the same tree as before. He took this as a chance to make more snowballs, so he did, until she came around from the tree loaded with tons of them. She ran towards him, knocking him over, and climbing on top of him pinning him down.

"Now, lets talk about what we're going to do about the freezing cold ice cubes, that are going to be going down that nice warm sweater of yours!" teased Hermione playfully.

"Ice cubes? You wouldn't dare!" he yelled as she took out a bunch of ice cubes out of her robe pocket.

"Or would I?" she said stuffing them down his shirt and getting off him as he got up running around trying to make them fall out.

"Hermione; I'm going to kill you!"

"Are you?" she said throwing another packed snowball at him as he jumped around.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, "You rock!" Ron couldn't say anything; he was doubled over laughing, holding his stomach. That was when Hermione realized how much she loved Harry. He wasn't just a friend anymore. He meant more to her than just that.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Hermione walked out into the open pitch with Harry and his Firebolt under his invisibility cloak in the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's. He set his broom on the ground and held Hermione's hands in his.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned

"With all my heart," she whispered, then kissing his nose.

"You're going to fly…"

"What?" she asked shaking her head. She hated flying.

"…with me!" he added quickly.

"No, Harry! You know I don't fly!"

"I didn't know you don't fly," he said knowing perfectly well that she hated flying so much it was almost a passion. "I knew you don't know _how _to fly but that's all going to change as soon as you get on the broom."

"No, Harry!"

"But, Hermione, you even said it yourself. You trust me. If I remember correctly, you trust me 'with all my heart!' " he mimicked cupping his face and fluttering his eyes.

"Harry, that's not funny," she swatted him playfully on his shoulder, trying to keep a straight face.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm trying not to," she said looking quite serious but Harry could see her smile.

"Are you going to fly with me?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, because you know I'll get you up there anyway, right."

"Right, so we better get this over and done with," Harry walked over to his broom and climbed on it, motioning Hermione to get on the back. She climbed on and he kicked up.

"Oh my god! I'm going to die! I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" she whispered holding onto Harry tightly and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hermione, look down."

"Are you mad?" she lifted her head to look into his caring eyes.

"Just look," he said, nodding towards the ground. She trusted him, so she looked down and laughed slightly. They were no more than foot off the ground and she thought she was going to die.

"Now, let's really do this!" yelled Harry as they shot up, flying at top speed, Hermione hanging onto Harry for dear life. She smiled as he started doing loops, spirals, twists and dives. She held onto him tighter as he dived as low as he could go and pulled up at the last second. She shrieked and she realized she loved flying!

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Hermione was up early one morning so she decided to go down to the library and to her surprise; Harry was down there, studying for once. She walked up to him and sat down.

"Hullo, Harry. What are you doing here… in the library?"

"Hermione? Oh, hullo, 'Mione. I'm studying. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'll be right back I have to look for a certain book to help me study for the Potions test tomorrow," she said, getting up.

"That's what I'm doing, but this book doesn't seem to be the right one," he closed the book and got up, deciding to look with her.

They walked down aisle after aisle searching but couldn't find it. They dusted off covers to read labels but none of them were what they were looking for.

"There! Harry, way up there! Ugh, It just has to be on the eleventh shelf," she said in fury.

"Here I'll give you a boost," said Harry kneeling down so she could climb up on his shoulders. He stood up and she reached for book, "A little closer!" she said as she reached a little harder trying to get it as he stood on his toes. "Aha! Got it!" she said as Harry wobbled from underneath her. They both screamed as they came tumbling over, landing and rolling a little, until Harry some how ended up on Hermione.

"Why did you let go?"

"Let go? You lost control. "

"Okay, fair enough."

"Harry," she said as his lips covered hers. He licked her lips begging her for access until she gave way and opened her mouth to him. He explored it and she smile against his soft lips. He pulled back and smiled, saying, "You smell like Strawberries and Vanilla."

"The strawberry is lip gloss and vanilla is shampoo."

"Oh, well, I like it," he said covering her lips again with a breathtaking, passionate kiss.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because You Loved Me_

Harry walked onto the field and mounted his broom, taking off into the bright blue sky as Slytherin did the same.

"And the snitch is out, as Ginny Weasley heads for the flat headed goat, Draco Malfoy who has spotted the snitch. Harry takes off for the snitch as Malfoy is knocked of his Nimbus 2001, by the one and only Ginny Weasley!" yelled the new seventh year announcer, Neville Longbottom as Ginny let go of her broom and threw her hands in the air and everyone but Slytherin cheered and whistled. As Draco got back on his broom, Ginny took off towards him as Neville continued, "Harry, Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain is going after the snitch as he doges, one, two, three Bludger hits, between Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin. Oh and Ginny knocked Malfoy off his broom again as Gryffindor's Chasers, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny score, Wahoo, fifty points, but Slytherin has scored to tie the score. Oh and Gryffindor's Colin Creevey takes the Bludger, and throws it to Gryffindor's second Beater, Ron Weasley, who knocks Crabbe off his broom, but, ooo, he takes out Goyle as well! AND HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" called Neville as everyone cheered and whistled as they dismounted their brooms.

Hermione ran down to congratulate Harry before he showered but she was too late. She waited outside the change rooms as she listened to the boys' conversation.

"That Ginny Weasley is sure something isn't she?" said one of them.

"Yeah," agreed another.

"I just wish she would do her job and _chase!_" she knew that voice; it was Harry.

"But, Harry, she is; she's chasing, Malfoy," said another and everyone laughed.

"You know who else is something?" someone asked the crowd.

"Who?" they all asked, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Hermione Granger. She's sure come a long way; from the bookworm she was seven years ago," came the same voice that asked the question.

"Yeah, she's amazing, but to bad for you guys; she mine," said Harry, proudly, "I love her, and she means everything to me, more than she'll ever know. No one can tell her this, ok?" he said and they all leaned in closer and Hermione tried to get closer and hear what he was going to say, "After school's out and we're still dating, I'm planning on asking her to marry me!" and everyone cheered. Harry wanted to marry her? WHOA! She was so happy, she loved him and now she was sure that he loved her just as much.

"That's my man!" said someone as someone sounding like Malfoy butted in, "You want to marry that little wrench?"

"Whatever Malfoy, you don't have the slightest idea of what love is?" said Harry.

"Love? A Malfoy doesn't need love!" he yelled and stormed out the door, but Hermione hid behind the garbage can.

"Before I ask her, here's the ring I got her, I want you guys to see it and give me your opinion of it," he said and she heard a ring box open and a bunch of hollers.

"Hermione's will love that!" called one as others owed and awed. She thought she heard enough so she walked around the corner of the school so that when she saw Harry come out she would walk towards him, like nothing happened.

Soon Harry emerged from the change rooms, and Hermione appeared from behind the school.

"Harry!" she yelled as she ran up close to him, "I was just coming to get…" but just then Harry pulled her into a powerful, romantic kiss as he dipped her back. She could hear his friends whistling and cheering as she felt him waving his hand in their direction, probably motioning them to go away.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

The day of Graduation, Harry and the rest the year seven boys of Dumbledore's Army were given letters saying they were needed to go and fight Voldemort.

Harry took Hermione outside to a tree and explained that he was going away to fight. While crying, she decided this was the time to tell him she was pregnant with his twins. Now, it was his turn to cry, but his tears were tears of joy.

"You would have been a great father, Harry."

"Hermione, I'm doing this now, but if I don't come back will you please marry me? I know there wouldn't be a wedding but would you, please, take my last name, 'cause I would have married you anyways."

"Of course, Harry, of course!" She said before kissing him softly on the lips and breaking down into tears.

He helped her up and they walked back to school where crying girls were hugging their boyfriends, who were going to war. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist as they sat down. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and his sparkling, teary eyes. She kept looking around and saw Lavender crying in Seamus's arms as did Parvati to Dean. Ron was, at the moment, kissing Luna while Pansy and Blaise were all over Draco as he yawned in boredom, eyeing Ginny. Everyone knew since his father was sent to Azkaban he showed his soft side more often and joined Dumbledore's army. Draco pushed past Pansy and Blaise and ran to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her as her arms rested on his chest. Hermione got up and sat down on Harry's lap, as he parted his legs so they were both comfortable. She leaned up and pulled him into a kiss that would probably be their last.

Dumbledore finally clapped his hands to declare a short dance. He put on a slow song and the lights were dimmed. Couples everywhere were getting together to dance. Hermione stood up and took his hand as they moved to the slow beat. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Think of this as our wedding," and she hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go, but she knew sooner or later, she would have to.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Years later, Hermione walked the cemetery path she walked every day. As she reached a very tall maple tree; there was gravestone in front of it covered in snow. She knelt down beside it and cleared away the snow. She replaced a frozen rose with a new single red rose on the top of the cold stone that read, In Memory Harry Potter, loving son, friend, father and husband. The tears started to fall, but she made no attempt the wipe them away.

"Harry, I'm everything I am, because you loved me," she whispered, her eyes shining of the tears; "James and Lily just graduated from Hogwarts yesterday. They both said I should thank you for being there for them. I'm glad they know that just because you weren't actually there you're always with them in their hearts," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I love you, Harry. I will always love you no matter what happens to me," she leaned forward, kissing the stone and getting up to leave.

"I love you too, with all my heart!" said the spirit of Harry Potter, as he watched Hermione walk down the stone path.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

* * *

_

Author's Note: Aww, I wrote this like last year. I was just looking through all my old documents and I came across I whole file of these so I figured, why not post them? Get some feedback, you know. If you have any Questions, Concerns or Comments, please leave a review. I would reallylove to get some reviews, H.


End file.
